Forsaken Fortress
Forsaken Fortress is a fanmade stage in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. The stage is based on Forsaken Fortress, the first dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, although this stage is based on how it appears in the remake The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD. The area the battle is going on in is on a wall near somewhere in the fortress's basement indicated by both, the sea being so near to the stage (you can swim in it for a short time similar to Brawl) and by the look over the wall if you're standing at the top platform where you can see the rest of the fortress. The stage is a somewhere the same size of Delfino Plaza and is a floating stage. Overview This battle is hold on a balcony somewhere in the Forsaken Fortress's lower levels with four permeable platforms above. There's the balcony, the stage's main platform and thus is impermerable and it's not flat which is somehat unique to main platform. It has like a small stairway (you can notice that by pausing the game and move the camera) that leads to the smaller upper main platform. From this point, it's easier to reach three small platforms you can glide through. However, certain ranged attacks (especially those with firearms and fire) will make the platforms crack down and the brawler on them fall. Above the upper part of the main platform, there's a fourth permeable, yet bigger platform. From this point, you can see most of the rest of the fortress complete with Ganon's hideout and the Helmaroc King's nest. Below this stage, there's the sea in which can swim for a certain time similar to the swimming in Brawl. However, once down, it's hard to get back up. Especially for heavy fighters with low recovery. There's only one hazard in this stage and that are the security lights controlled by Bokoblins. They will sometimes hit the stage and if a light spots the player, Phantom Ganon will appear wreaking havoc on the stage. However, he is also a good strategy to use for this stage: Get Phantom Ganon to appear and then fall into the sea and stay there with the help of wall jumps and other swim stalls as PG will never teleport to the sea. He'll disappear after a few moments again, though. A last thing to note: When you're standing on the top platform, you sometimes have the chance to spot the Helmaroc King patrouling in the background. He won't attack though or come near the stage in any way. Origins Forsaken Fortress is said to have been home to a rivaling pirate crew to Tetra's. However, it seemed to have been abandoned as Tetra was surprised to see the fortress occupied again. In The Wind Waker, it acted as Ganon's main hideout while searching for "blonde girls with pointy eas" with his underworld army and his "pet", the Helmaroc King whose task was it to wander the Great Sea in search for girls with said attributes. As such, he mistook Aryll for Tetra and captured her instead of the pirate captain. Link, of course, wanted to go after the bird right away, but was took in by Tetra instead who took him to the fortress by ship. There, he sneaked all way to the top of Ganon's hideout where all girls with pointy ears are held prisoner, including Aryll. Link, however, got captured by the Helmaroc King and was thrown out of the fortress under Ganon's personal orders. Luckily, the young hero was saved by the King of Red Lions. With the help of said talking ship, Link traveled the Great Sea in hopes of freeing his sister and putting a stop to Ganon's plan for good. Music *Forsaken Fortress theme (Default) *Cursed Great Sea theme (Default) *Helmaroc King - Battle Music (Unlockable) Trivia *Due to its less cel-shaded looks, it can be said that this Forsaken Fortress comes from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD. This is also stated at the Choose a Stage screen. *With making an appearance in this stage, both, the Helmaroc King and Phantom Ganon, are the very first TLoZ bosses to make an appearance in a Smash Bros. stage. *On the lowest platform, there are two windows showing the hallway leading from one tower to another. In it, a patrouling Moblin sometimes appears and looks around, rarely even watching the ongoing brawl a bit. He, however, is no stage hazard. Category:Golden8King Category:Stages